


I choose you

by SaetreNoora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaetreNoora/pseuds/SaetreNoora
Summary: Alternative ending to the break-up scene in 5.08 so it's no longer a break-up scene because I love them and can't stand that they break up ahhhhh





	I choose you

His heart sinks in his chest when she _finally_ comes out through the door he’s been staring at for fifteen minutes. It’s not _his_ Rory that walks out the door, it’s some other version of her. Rory looks absolutely stunning; she's wearing a tiara, a beautiful dress and everything about her is just downright perfect. Except one thing. The fact that she’s followed by five or six guys who act rowdy _and_  to top it off, Rory is not walking quite straight. It's obvious that she has been drinking.  

  
_I don’t belong here,_  he thinks and feels his chest tighten. She smiles when she sees him. Immediately she speeds up as she walks towards him. 

”Dean, hi.” she says, smile intact. ”I’m sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn’t have a watch, and we were in the pool house- these are some friends,” she gestures to the rowdy boys who are stood in the doorway. ”they go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was _so_  boring so we-” she stops rambling and looks at him. ”Is that a new shirt? ’cause I like it.” she says and all he can do is look down at the shirt and then back up at her. He then asks the question he can’t get out of his head. The question that has been stuck in his head since the door opened. 

”What am I doing here, Rory?” his tone is unsure and vulnerable. However her reply is sure and it’s delivered with a sweet smile.

”You’re picking me up.” she says. His gaze is cast on the ground and he shakes his head a little and then looks back up at her.

”I don’t belong here.” he says and looks at her sadly. ”Not anymore.” he adds. He looks at her for a few seconds and then asks, ”Do I?” Her face no longer has that smile across it, instead she looks saddened.  

”Dean,” her tone is pleading, which she finds humiliating. He looks at her and sends her a small smile. 

”You look good.” he tells her, and for a few seconds he just looks at her, before pushing himself off of the car. He reaches for the door when she puts her hand on his arm. 

”Dean. _Don’t_.” he can still hear the group of boys in the background but he pushes that to the back of his mind and starts to open the door despite Rory telling him not to. 

”Stop it Dean!” her tone is firm and she says it loudly. ”Don’t do this. I love you Dean,” fearing to look at her, he stays with his back turned to her. ”I love you _so_ much and you _do_ belong here, in my life as long as that statement is true.” she tells him and suddenly she seems a lot more sober. He turns around and looks at her, eyes showing only sadness. 

”Rory,” his voice is weak and he hates that he seems like such a loser in front of those guys that _do_  belong in Rorys life. The ones that are more worthy of her. Of course, he doesn’t think anyone will _ever_ be worthy of Rory, but they’re definitely closer to it than he is. ”I’m not good enough for you.” he finally says. 

”Says who, Dean? My mother? Luke? My grandparents?”  she mentions several persons whom Dean is sure think that Rory deserves better than him. 

”Says me, Rory. You deserve better than a guy who works three jobs, dropped out of college, and-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because she cuts him off before he can. 

”And what Dean? You work three jobs so you can move out from your parents house. You didn’t willingly drop out of college and honestly, you don’t decide who or who isn’t good enough for me,” a small flash of anger can be seen in her eyes. ”You don’t decide, my mother doesn’t decide, Luke sure as hell doesn’t decide and neither does my grandparents!” counting on her fingers as she speaks, she continues. ”I decide who is good for me and I know that you are more than good enough for me. Dean,” she softens again. ”You built me a car. For my birthday you gave me a bracelet you _made_  yourself and that was before we were even official. You’ve been _so_ loving and wonderful, I honestly wonder what _I’ve_ done to deserve _you_.” she takes both of his hands in hers and looks at him with admiration in her eyes. ”I need you to realize that every day, I choose you.” he looks slightly confused, but keeps his hands in hers, stands there where he is and looks at her, hoping for an explanation. Laughing softly she shakes her head and then smiles fondly at him. 

”Let me ask you, Dean Forester,” she begins. ”Is love a feeling, or a choice?” his answer comes quickly because he knows what love is. He feels it all the time, it certainly _is_ a feeling. That, he is sure of. 

”What do you mean? It’s a feeling.” he knows this because he _feels_  it every time he sees her. It fills his entire body.  

”I beg to differ. Well, just slightly.” she says and lace their fingers together. ”You see, I do believe, like you say that love is a feeling. I know, I’ve felt it. But in a way I also think love is a choice. You choose someone. I chose you. I _feel_ that I’m in love with you through, for example, the butterflies in my stomach, but I also know I love you, even when the butterflies aren’t there because I choose to be with you.” she explains, and his eyes have softened and she _knows_  he understands what she means. 

”I chose you, Dean Forester. Choose me back.” she asks of him and sending her a smile first, he then leans in to kiss her. 

”I choose you.” he mumbles and embraces her. They stand there for a few minutes, in each others arms before they get in the car, and drive away. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, THANK YOU for being interested in Dean/Rory fics because I feel like I'm the only one who ships them :// Anyway, I love them and love you for reading this and liking Dean/Rory!! Okay, bye now <3


End file.
